The Water Angel and the Commander
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Cordierite is Quartz Gem Warrior, after being assigned a seemingly ordinary Lapis Lazuli gem to protect and assist, he finds his life being turned upside down and changed forever. Rated T for violence, dark themes, and death. Updated every Thursday. Friday chapter is 800 words. Sunday chapter will be 1500 words. Next chapter will be the last chapter for now.
1. New crewmate

**Sup guys, Lighting Knight Wolf here, back with another Story, this one about Steven Universe. Enjoy the 1000-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Homeworld controlled System, Gem Warship** _ **Solar Eclipse**_ **., 200 years before Rebellion.)**

The bridge was quiet, it almost always was, the _Eclipse_ wasn't on a combat patrol or any of its Colony Protecting duties like it was usually assigned.

There was an important Gem being transferred to the ship and its crew was assigned to assist her when she arrived.

The ship's commander, Cordierite, sat in the command chair of the warship.

Cordierite, also known as Cordierite Facet-FRK-Cut16928, was an Era 1 Quartz, he had been 'born' on one of Blue Diamond's Colonies, it was undecided which Diamond he would fall under the authority of, however.

"Any sign of that Shuttle yet? We have been waiting for 2 hours…. I don't want to be waiting any longer then we have to."

Cordierite asked as one of the Ruby Gems on the bridge turned to face him.

"Still waiting, Commander…. There hasn't been on the scanners since the last time you asked…. We need to be willing to wait a few…"

The Ruby Gem suggested, Cordierite shifted in his chair and sighed, he was a tall Quartz, he towered over the Rubies and other Quartz gems on the bridge, Cordierite was a captain, he led troops, he commanded forces in battle, waiting wasn't his strong suit.

Despite that, he would wait, he had nothing better to do at the moment and the _Eclipse_ didn't have a mission assigned to it at the moment.

Before he could say anything, a shuttle started to approach them, Cordierite watched the shuttle approach the warship from his command chair.

He turned and walked off the bridge with a squad of Ruby gems to the _Solar Eclipse's_ hanger bay.

 **(Hanger bay of** _ **Solar Eclipse**_ **.)**

Cordierite walked to the hanger bay just as the shuttle landed, the squad of rubies took up positions around the Quartz gem.

Cordierite wore armor over the blackish body suit he wore, most Quartz gems did with unrest brewing, the blueish armor clashed with his reddish yellow 'skin', he wore heavy red boots and orange gloves over his hands.

The Gemstone on the back of his neck seemed to glow as a squad of Agate gems stepped down the ramp, he wore a face covering red helmet.

"You're an hour late…. Why?"

Cordierite asked, he got no answer but what he saw next left him speechless.

Cordierite was very aware of the Gem Hierarchy and each gem's place in the empire.

Quartz like him along with Rubies and Agates among others were soldiers, they were both the warriors and the workers of the Gem Empire.

The blue Lapis Lazuli gem that walked down the shuttle WASN'T what he was expecting, they were used for Terraforming entire planets, that alone placed them among the elite levels of the Empire.

'A Lapis Lazuli, here!? What is going on, why would Homeworld send one of them to a warship, especially one like the _Solar Eclipse_?'

Cordierite thought to himself, on the outside, he didn't show an emotion besides a raised eyebrow.

One of the Agates who had the insignia of Yellow Diamond on her back walked up to him.

"Blue Diamond has assigned for you and the crew of the _Solar Eclipse_ to guard and escort this Lapis Lazuli gem…"

The Agate stated in the same cold, regal voice they always used, they were Elite Soldiers who were used to outranking Quartz and Rubies.

Too bad for them that Cordierite was a captain which outranked them.

"And why would Blue Diamond dispatch you to escort her? Lapis Lazuli gems are mostly made for Blue Diamond…. Hence a squad of her Agates should have escorted her… Now I know why she is late… Dismissed, Sergeant… I will not be off put for time by a gem like you."

Cordierite hissed, he had a healthy dislike for Agates and he had wasted enough time as it was.

The Agate snorted and walked off, they didn't spare the Lapis gem a glare, they were soldiers, and the busied pride the Quartz gem had given them was more than they could take.

Cordierite turned his attention back to the Lapis Lazuli Gem, she had been silent the entire time.

"One of you take her to the bridge… I am sorry for my outburst, I didn't mean to make a scene, my lady."

Cordierite said, he was flustered, he didn't have a problem helping Lapis, it was more that he had been caught off guard, he felt taken off guard.

He was glad the _Solar Eclipse_ had 2 bridges, it had one in the front of the ship and one in the center of the ship.

"Commander, where should we go to now?"

One of the Rubies asked as they walked to the secondary bridge, he would let the Lapis gem have the bridge, her work was just as important as the soldiers aboard the _Eclipse_.

"It isn't entirely up to me…. If a Lapis Lazuli was assigned to the _Eclipse_ then it's simple, there are going to be more colonies… It is an assignment from the Diamonds themselves… Set a course for the next colony that needs terraforming… You know what to do from there… Until then, find something to make yourself less busy with."

Cordierite ordered as the Ruby nodded, they reached the secondary bridge and Cordierite took his seat in the command chair.

"As you command, commander."

The ruby stated, neither she nor Cordierite had any idea of the events of the next few centuries.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't the best, first chapters aren't my thing, as for Lapis and Cordierite? They are going to have history, Cordierite is going to be with Lapis in the story and this story will explain more of her history. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show Cordierite escorting Lapis and then switch over to the present day. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. First Terraforming

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 2000-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Future Colony 287, 200 years before the Rebellion.)**

Lapis's slipper covered feet crushed grass under her shoes as she walked through the jungles of the planet.

Behind her was Cordierite, the Quartz gem had his Axe on his side and a blaster like weapon on his back, behind him as always, were his squad of Rubies, the same gems who controlled the _Solar Eclipse_ , which at the moment, hovered in orbit.

Cordierite was silent, not out of fear of angering the gem, but out of curiosity, most Lapis Lazuli Gems usually did their duties with minimal amounts of talking or emotion. Lapis had been entirely chipper and energetic since they had left the _Solar Eclipse_.

"Cordierite?"

The Quartz gem heard as his armored head swiveled to look at the Gem, he walked towards her, crunching the gravel under his armored boots.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

The Quartz officer asked, the Rubies were drawn back to the _Solar Eclipse_ as the Warship was requesting they return to the ship.

"This world… Is beautiful, isn't it?"

Lapis asked, Cordierite looked around, he was designed for combat, he didn't know much else.

He awkwardly shrugged, looking around through the lenses on his helmet.

"Yeah, I guess… I've never seen a colony… A planet…. Terraformed… I'm a soldier, My Lady…"

Cordierite said, it was a stupid title for him to give, Gems didn't have genders, they chose their forms and stuck to them, only adapting the gem to suit the needs of their diamonds.

Lapis still smiled at this, her Gemstone glowed as water began to life up from several lakes in front of her.

Cordierite watched in amazement as Lapis began to move the water, all on her own.

Cordierite had no idea what the Water would be used for, he was a soldier, fighting and combat was something he understood, fighting and winning, issuing orders and leading soldier gems.

That however, didn't mean he couldn't see the beauty in things, and what he was watching was beautiful, there was no other word to describe what he was watching.

Lapis drew some of the water into her Gemstone and the rest into what looked like it would be a reservoir.

Cordierite nearly missed what Lapis said next, she summoned wings of water from her gem.

"C'mon, we have more sites to visit."

Cordierite heard Lapis say, he laughed as his Gemstone glowed bright gold before two wings that looked to be made out of pure air formed out of his gem around his shoulders.

"As you command."

Cordierite said with a joking tone as he followed the Lapis Gem to their next site on the planet.

 **(** _ **Solar Eclipse,**_ **command Deck, 2 hours later.)**

Cordierite would never admit it, but watching Lapis work was amazing, it was art to him, Blue Diamond truly had created a perfect Gem.

It made him wonder which Gem had created him, he sat in his command seat, Lapis had 'ordered' that Cordierite be allowed to command the _Solar Eclipse_ , as it was his warship, even if he wasn't the highest-ranking gem aboard.

"Another Planet Terraformed…Soon Homeworld will have thousands of colonies throughout the entire galaxy."

One of the Rubies stated, Cordierite frowned at this, he turned to the Ruby to speak.

"We barely have 300 Colonies, soldier… We would be fools to think that we are unstoppable…. This isn't the time to get cocky… If Homeworld was entirely unstoppable, they wouldn't need soldiers like us… Search for another planet to visit…. And tell Blue Diamond that another planet has been readied for colonization…."

Cordierite muttered, shifting his weight in his command chair before one of the 6 Quartz gems on the bridge spoke up.

"Commander, there's a problem on Colony 27…. Wildlife are threating the Gems on the planet…."

The Gem stated, Cordierite pondered this, wildlife was obvious on some planets, usually the Gem squads assigned to protect important Gems ran into problems like this.

But they usually never called for help, that was unheard of entirely.

"What is the level of their threat, Private…? I do not wish to travel to the planet unless it is entirely a threat… With all due respect, Gems like us were created for combat…"

Cordierite muttered, the Quartz gem checked the signal before turning back to the Gem officer.

"Level Alpha, Captain… There be shattered if they don't get help…."

The Quartz Gem stated, Cordierite muttered something before turning back to the bridge window.

"Make the jump and take us to the colony… Tell them we are coming as reinforcements…. But I also do want to report to Blue Diamond after this… I want a report on this colony typed up…. Besides that, saving that Colony is the main objective."

Cordierite muttered while Lapis looked at the Quartz gem before walking to the window, Cordierite watched her before she issued a request.

What she said shocked the Quartz gem to no end.

"Take me with you…. I want to go the colony."

Lapis ordered while Cordierite looked at her in shock, a gem who wasn't a warrior fighting in battle, if she was hurt…

"Lapis, with all due respect, you aren't ready for fighting, we are soldiers, it is our duty to defend the Gem Empire from threats like this…. I think it would be best if you stayed on the _Solar Eclipse_ …"

Cordierite muttered, the look in Lapis's eyes told him he wouldn't be able to convince Lapis to stay on the Warship, he sighed.

He rubbed his head before turning to the Terraforming gem and spoke up a few seconds later.

"Fine, but I want you to have some Rubies protecting you… And for all of you wondering, no, we cannot bombard the colony from orbit, we cannot destroy the colony just to save the Gem team…. I want you all to prepare for combat on the ground."

Cordierite muttered before walking to the bridge window and then back to his command chair as the _Solar Eclipse_ left the planet before and jumped.

 **(Colony 27, 30 minutes later.)**

The _Eclipse Solar_ arrived over the planet and quickly dispatched 2 shuttles from its hanger bay towards the planet.

Cordierite, Lapis and the squad of Rubies from before stood in the shuttle as Cordierite checked his weapons, Cordierite turned to the Rubies and began to issue orders.

"Set up a perimeter when we land, I will look for the gems from before…. Lapis, if you insist on helping, I want you to stay with the Rubies and deal with the creatures if you can… Not that I'm insulting you."

Cordierite muttered, the shuttle landed and the gems stepped off the ship, the area they had been set down in looked like a rain forest, dozens of rain drops hit the ground, drenching the Gems, it didn't sit well for Cordierite.

He started to step through the forest before a massive creature that looked like a massive reptile erupted from the trees.

Cordierite was tossed back by the massive creature before it charged him, he grabbed his axe and grabbed at the creature.

The creature had 4 arms, a crested head, and over a dozen or so eyes, Cordierite grappled with the creature and crashed into a tree, shattering it.

"Captain!"

One of the rubies yelled before a small pack of the same creatures followed of the trees.

"Go! I'll deal with these creatures!"

Cordierite muttered before blasting the monster away with a blast of air, he hacked at the creature with his axe, wounding it in the leg.

The Rubies formed a semi-circle around Lapis, Cordierite tossed the creature to the ground as it reared up on its back legs and roared at the Quartz gem.

"Blasted monster!"

Cordierite muttered before rushing the creature, it swung a clawed hand at the Quartz, he slid under the creature and bisected the golem like creature, it collapsed into pieces.

Another roar cut them off, the smaller creatures whimpered and ran off.

Cordierite looked around the jungle, it fell silent.

"What was that?"

Cordierite heard one of the Quartz gems asked, Cordierite sheathed his axe and put the weapon away.

"I don't know… But this colony is either going to need more reinforcements… Or we need to move on… Half of you are coming with me to find the other gems and we are bringing them back to the _Solar Eclipse_ …. I don't know what that creature was but if there's something worse than it on this planet…. Then I don't want to stay here where we are vulnerable…. Let's move out."

Cordierite muttered, he pointed in a direction as the Gems walked through the rainforest.

 **(20 minutes later, 5 miles away.)**

Another creature fell to a blast from Cordierite's blaster, he stepped over the golem like creature before leaning the weapon against his shoulder.

"How many creatures are this here…. How did we get any work done on this colony?"

Cordierite muttered, he looked around and wondered if the other squad of Gems had even made it, there had been nothing but rainforest around them and from the looks of thing, Cordierite saw that there were plenty of locations for an ambush from the animals in the forest.

He turned back to see Lapis, the water hadn't affected her, he should have guessed she'd be super drenched due to her Hydrokinetic abilities.

"Keep your eyes on the trees… That's where they keep coming from… That's where they will come from next… Everything around here is an obstacle… What made this moon so worthy of a colony…"?

One of the Rubies pointed out, Cordierite hummed but cut down another creature with an axe blow to its face, these creatures didn't seem to be organic, the fact that they seemed to come from materials around them suggested that.

"I just asked that and I don't know…. I don't even know if the Gems stationed here are still unshattered…. How long ago was the last transmission we got from the security team?"

Cordierite asked, if the Gems were shattered, then there was no reason for them to be risking their lives on the planet.

"Over 2 hours ago…. You want to return to the…."

Cordierite started to hear from a Ruby before he heard a clink by his foot.

He bent down to pick up the Gemstone of a Topaz Gem, he looked and saw that the gems they were looking for were at their feet.

Some were cracked but they seemed fine regardless, Cordierite looked at the Gems, he could guess the creatures weren't smart enough to break the gems… And they probably didn't even know what the Gems were.

He turned to the other Quartz Gems and the Rubies, Lapis looked disturbed by this.

"Gather the Gems and return to the _Eclipse_ … The Diamonds will decide what to do… We're done here for now…"

Cordierite muttered, he could hear one of the Rubies contacting the shuttles as he looked around.

He didn't like the feeling, he felt out of his element.

He hated to be out of his element.

 **(** _ **Solar Eclipse)**_

The bridge was entirely focused on typing a response letter on what happened, Cordierite sat in his command chair, he looked at Lapis and then at the viewscreen, unsure of what to say at the moment. 

"Captain, we are typing up a report…. What should we do with the gems in the weapon bay?"

Cordierite heard one of the Rubies ask, he wanted to speak but was silent.

It was Lapis who gave the order.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know not much happened in this chapter, I wanted to expand on the connection between Cordierite and Lapis. Next chapter will be on Tuesday and will show Cordierite and Lapis talking to Blue Diamond, it will also be a small time skip to 100 years before the rebellion. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Meeting with Blue Diamond

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 1700-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Homeworld, Blue Diamond's throne room, 100 years before the rebellion.)**

Cordierite bowed alongside Lapis, Lapis had managed to convince Blue Diamond to allow Cordierite into her growing legion of soldier gems.

"Report."

Blue Diamond ordered as Lapis spoke up first, Cordierite remained kneeling as did his crew and Lapis.

"We have colonized 30 or so planets in the last few months, my Diamond… We await your council…."

Lapis muttered, Blue turned to look at Cordierite who was still silent.

"Captain, you can confirm this?"

Blue Diamond asked, Cordierite rose his head up a few inches to speak.

"Yes, my Diamond…. Lapis and I have been able to bring up over 30 or so colonies ready for other gems…. What would you order us to do next?"

Cordierite asked, he liked to serve Blue Diamond, she was cold, yes, but she was the Diamond who had arranged for him to meet Lapis… Who Cordierite could say was growing on him.

She was no warrior, but she was headstrong and as aggressive as one and it was growing on him faster then he cared to admit.

"Cordierite… I have need of the _Solar Eclipse_ …. There is a group of Rouge Robonoids near our moon base… Yellow Diamond wants to have the planet bombarded from orbit to deal with these pests."

Blue Diamond explained, Cordierite was silent for a few minutes and bowed his head fully before speaking once more.

"You wish for them to be destroyed without resorting to tactics that would destroy the entire colony…."

He muttered, Blue Diamond nodded, Cordierite rose his head again enough for him to speak.

"Allow me to deal with them as you want…. I can save the colony and find out how sabotaged the Robonoids…. I will leave immediately…."

Cordierite asked, Blue Diamond nodded, but continued to speak at the moment still.

"You may, but we also have many things to discuss… I believe that Rebels are close."

Blue Diamond stated, Cordierite and Lapis shared a look at this, both unsure of what to say.

"My Diamond…. You speak of traitors? Insurgents? Why would any Gem wish to betray our empire and lay waste to what we have built? Reprograming Robonoids is one things, but traitors on that scale…. I cannot fathom it."

The Quartz Gem stated, he was a soldier, it was what he was created to be, the fact that any Gem, engineer, soldier, pilot… Any type of Gem that would betray homeworld like this?

It was disgusting to him and disturbing, plain and simple.

"Yes, they are merely myths at the moment… But they are growing… I wish for you and every Quartz, every Ruby, every Agate, Topaz Gem… Every soldier in our court to be ready to deal with them if they do turn out to be real."

Blue Diamond stated, she turned to her Pearl and muttered something to Blue Pearl who was typing at the moment.

"Cordierite, you and your Rubie and Quartz gems can leave… I will have the _Solar Eclipse_ upgraded and reinforcements for your mission to be sent to the ship before it departs."

Blue Diamond ordered, Cordierite looked at Lapis, bowed and turned and walked away, the rest of his crew and troops followed behind him.

 **(1 hour later.)**

Blue Diamond had expected Cordierite and his warriors to return to the _Solar Eclipse_ and wait for Lapis at the moment.

Cordierite hadn't done this, Lapis saw him and two of his Quartz soldiers waiting for her just outside Blue Diamond's throne room, Cordierite looked at her and stepped off the wall he was waiting against.

"There you are, we've been waiting for you… _Solar Eclipse_ is waiting for us in orbit… Most of the crew has already gone there."

Cordierite muttered, Lapis was surprised he would wait for her but smiled as he and his Quartz Gems fell into step with the Lapis Lazuli Gem.

"You've been waiting this entire time?"

Cordierite heard Lapis ask, he chuckled, as if finding her question a bit ridiculous when she asked it.

"Of course, I did, why wouldn't I? your part of the crew and you're the highest-ranking Gem aboard besides me… You're the second in command of the _Solar Eclipse_ after all."

Cordierite muttered, he was no Holly Blue, but the missions he had been on had allowed him to slightly outrank Lapis, and most of the crew had considered her to be the first mate aboard the battleship.

It made her blush as they walked to the shuttle bay, Cordierite muscled past the two Agate Gems that tried to block him and Lapis.

"That should never happen again, official business for Blue Diamond…"

Cordierite hissed at the two Gems which paled slightly as the quartet climbed onto the shuttle

"We have somethings to talk about at the moment… Yellow Diamond and Pink and White are getting…. Uppity about what's going on around here at the moment."

Cordierite muttered, he knew the other Diamonds were seeing the potential in Lapis and himself, they were always looking for good gems to be part of the courts.

The fact that Blue Diamond had managed to secure Cordierite working for her Court by assigning him to Lapis angered the other Diamonds to no end, who saw Cordierite as a valuable Quartz gem.

"Yes, I've heard as much…. You heard about the other Lapis gems around? I heard their going around and trying to create more colonies then I do…. Like it's a contest and all that…"

Lapis said as the shuttle neared the battleship, Cordierite looked out the window and put his arm on the ceiling.

"It's always a contest for us, Lapis… We're servants and soldiers of the Diamonds… They are always going to compete with Gems like us… But the fact that we are on top shows us how things are going to go…"

Cordierite muttered with a sigh, he rolled his eyes as the shuttle landed at the hanger bay.

"C'mon, to the bridge…. We are going to the colony Blue Diamond wants us to travel to…. I'm going to have to lead a ground assault to deal with the Robonoids…."

Cordierite muttered, he helped Lapis out of the shuttle and walked with her alone to the lift that would take them to the bridge.

The lift took them to the bridge as they walked towards the command center. He ordered one of his Rubies to set the cordierites for where they would be going.

Cordierite sat in his command chair and turned to Lapis who stood by his side.

"I want everyone to know our mission… We are to dismantle and destroy a group of rouge Robonoids terrorizing one of Yellow Diamond's colonies…. As much as I know many of you would love to bombard the planet from orbit… You know how important our colonies are…. Hence, we will be assaulting them on the ground when we arrive…. Just be prepared for combat when we enter the system…. Because we have war to deal with at the moment."

Cordierite muttered to the rest of his crew, they nodded as the _Solar Eclipse_ left homeworld behind it.

 **(bridge of Solar Eclipse, 10 minutes later.)**

30 minutes, that would be how much longer it would take to get to the system, they had time to talk and thus, Cordierite was content to let his crew talk to each other, it didn't bother him at all.

"Lapis, did you want to stay on the _Solar Eclipse?_ I don't know anything about how many Robonoids there are on the planet before and after…. There could be dozens… And I don't know if it's safe for you to leave the ship."

Cordierite muttered, it was much safer on the _Eclipse_ since the battleship was safe from attacks from the ground, the Robonoids wouldn't have anything able to shoot down a battleship like the _Eclipse_.

"If that's ok…. If its ok with you, I'd like to go with you, we don't know how much damage to the colony happened and I want to try and repair some of it."

Lapis put in, Cordierite knew what she meant, she was no Peridot gem, but that didn't mean she couldn't environmentally heal the planet.

Though Cordierite could guess that there would be none though, it wasn't like the Robonoids wanted or needed resources.

Though the Gems behind the sabotage, they were to blame and could want resources just as much.

"Ok, but stick close to me, Lapis… These machines can destroy us… And plus, there are Gems behind this possibly… We are coming into a fight…. And that means a fight."

Cordierite muttered, he turned to Lapis and then turned away, Lapis was no fool, she would watch her back, Cordierite didn't need to worry about Lapis as much as he thought he would need to at the moment.

"I wonder if it is just one person who betrayed Homeworld… We don't normally use Robonoids as security… That's what our Quartz gems are for…"

One of the Rubies on the bridge muttered, Cordierite knew the gem was right, but he could guess why Yellow Diamond would use more maintenance like gems as soldiers.

"Your forgetting that we don't have a massive military yet, Yellow Diamond probably decided to augment the garrison she had placed on the planet with Robonoids…. If there is a cell of Rebel Gems on the planet, it shouldn't have been hard to seize control of the planet…. And without the fleet being able to bombard the planet…."

Cordierite muttered, the ship was starting to come out of its warp.

"Sir, enemy forces, their Gem signatures…"

Cordierite heard from a Ruby at the console.

That was just before all hell broke loose.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, next chapter done. Yes, I know Lapis isn't her snarky, sarcastic self, this is before the mirror and she's happier to explore. As for the rebellion? I'm going to show a few moments but it will be over quickly for them. Next chapter will be this Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Battle of the Unknown Colony

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 1500-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Orbit of Unknown Colony,** _ **Solar Eclipse**_ **bridge, 100 years before rebellion.)**

The orbit of the colony looked like a laser light show, there was nothing but explosions tracing the sky and laser blasts.

That, however, wasn't on the mind of Cordierite as he, Lapis and the rest of his crew faced off against a wave of Gem Fighters and a Gem Warship.

"WHERE ARE OUR OWN FIGHTERS!? LAUNCH FIGHTERS AND BLOW THEM TO PIECES WITH THE MAIN GUNS!"

Cordierite screeched at his crew as the _Eclipse_ shook from another torpedo from the Gem Warship.

It would have destroyed or heavily damaged almost any other ship, but the _Solar Eclipse_ wasn't any other ship in the fleet, it was a battleship, and one of the best ships in homeworld's fleet, its shields and hull could take much worse.

"Returning fire, 2 fighters down! What happened here!?"

One of the Rubies asked as Cordierite felt the ship tilt from a blast, he grabbed onto the command chair with one arm and caught Lapis, who slid towards him with the other.

"Traitors! Their insurgents, destroy them all! Now we know why the Robonoids were reprogrammed…."

Cordierite muttered as 4 of _Solar Eclipse's_ fighters began to blast their insurgent counterparts, Cordierite focused his attention on the warship.

"Aim all of our fire at that warship…. The missiles can handle the fighters…"

Cordierite ordered, normally he would be intensely calm and composed at his surroundings and would be formulating a plan at the moment that the enemy would never be able to counter, ensuring complete and utter victory.

This time, however, the Quartz gem wasn't in the mood to care for tactics, thus require…. No, demanded rougher tactics.

"Firing all batteries…. Direct hit, captain."

The Ruby reported as the ship was lit alight and began to fall from its orbit enflamed.

This also caused the remaining fighters to retreat, Cordierite had no doubts in his mind that they would return, either with reinforcements or they would ambush the _Solar Eclipse_ , once it moved to orbit the colony.

"Keep the fighters on patrol…. They will come back, and they will have nothing but venom in them when they do…."

Cordierite ordered, he would lead the ground assault, if there was any doubt from before, that had evaporated when his ship had been attacked… By insurgents no less.

He would show them nothing but fury…. But he couldn't understand why he was so enraged at the moment, he ordered a shuttle to be prepared for them.

As he would find out 5 centuries later, it was become of the Terraforming Gem who sat next to his command chair.

 **(Unknown Colonies surface.)**

"Keep sharp, whoever had the gull to ambush us in orbit, they had to leave something to deal with us now…."

Cordierite muttered, he held his axe in his hand, ready to cut down anything in his path, Robonoids, jungle life, even rouge Gems.

Lapis looked at her guardian, Cordierite had REFUSED to allow Lapis to stray from his side, she could guess he wanted to protect her. She had no idea that Cordierite worried about her immensely.

She was not a fighter, she knew she had hydrokinetic abilities, but she was not a fighter, Cordierite every reason to tell her to stay on the ship.

Despite this, she was growing inseparable from her guardian… Something neither Gem could understand.

"Captain!"

One of the Quartz gems barked as a Robonoid lunged at them from the brush, it was shot by the Quartz as another dozen surged with it.

Cordierite raised his axe and sliced the machine in half, causing it to crash in front of him into pieces, he saw one lunge for Lapis and turned to grab the rogue Gem machine.

He watched as Lapis caught the machine in a watery tendril from a small river and crushed it before smashing 5 more with the remains.

"Nice reflexes…"

Cordierite muttered, he turned and sliced another Robonoid to bits. Lapis could only summon a water blade to deal with the others.

"Keep a circle, don't let them past you!"

Cordierite ordered as he crushed one of the Machines under his heel, leaving a handful of the Rogue Robonoids left.

That was when the insurgent Gems had decided to join, there was way less then Cordierite had predicted. They had probably guessed the space ambush would be enough to deal with any counterattack.

Then he smelt smoke, they hadn't left any ground troops…. These were the survivors of the warship.

"Traitors…."

One of his Rubies hissed, firing her blaster at a Quartz Gem as Cordierite turned his attention from the 4 remaining Robonoids to the dozen or so Rouge Gems.

"Tear them apart! For freedom!"

The leader of the Gems in question, a Topaz gem ordered, Cordierite growled and impaled a Ruby with a swing that could topple trees, the arcing hit knocking her into the air, Cordierite crushed the Gemstone in his hand.

"I'll deal with you personally…. You will be shattered here…"

Cordierite muttered, readying his axe, the wreckage of the Gem Warship was in the background, Cordierite could see a group of Quartz and Peridot Gems running away, probably for the power complex.

"We shall see, slave of the Diamonds!"

The Topaz gem hissed, Cordierite rolled his eyes and dodged a swing of the staff that came at his head. He met her next swing with his axe, sparks flew from the weapons.

"The only slaves I see here, are the gems you hurt to take this planet, traitor!"

Cordierite growled as the two soldier/warrior gems circled each other, Topaz gems were known for their brute strength and combat abilities.

Cordierite didn't care, he was a Quartz Gem, a soldier… An officer of Homeworld. He would NOT be beaten by this…. Pathetic excuse for a warrior class Gem.

"You won't leave this colony without it being in shards!"

Cordierite hissed, he blocked several swings of her staff, he pivoted and sliced off one of her hands with his axe, painful for other beings, not so much for a Gem, an explosion caught them off guard, Cordierite didn't see any damage to the _Solar Eclipse_... The Gem fighters weren't so lucky, the Topaz Gem turned to look at her forces falling apart.

It had however, allowed him to end the fight when he swung his axe at her, cutting through her staff as she feebly brought up the weapon to block the blow, the hit lifted her into the air as she poofed.

He reached down and grabbed her Gem, he turned and marched back towards the battle.

"There he is!"

One of the Quartz Gems hissed at Cordierite as he looked at the squad of Quartz and Ruby Gems that had been fighting an equal battle, despite the appearance of a few shattered Gems on the floor.

"Surrender… Or else…"

Cordierite hissed, one of the Rubies turned towards him and looked him dead in the eye.

"And why should we do that!?"

Cordierite heard the Gem hiss as she asked her question loaded with Venom.

Cordierite held up the Topaz Gem, trapped between his two fingers and vulnerable to being shattered.

"Because if you don't, I can just crush this little Topaz Gem into shards and let you all know that your defiance of the Diamonds killed your captain…."

Cordierite hissed, he clenched his fingers slightly, a small crack formed on the Gem.

"Stand down, stand down!"

The Ruby hissed as she and the rest of the Topaz's soldiers and crew stood down…. He sent 2 of his Quartz Gems to look after the Quartz and Peridot Gems that were heading for the power relay.

 **(Cliffside of Colony.)**

Reinforcements had been dispatched… By Yellow Diamond off all Gems, Cordierite wanted to leave but he wouldn't without Lapis, who at the time was fixing some of the damage to the reservoirs and other hydro facilities on the planet.

"Lapis, you don't have to fix everything… Let the Peridots handle it… It's what their made for."

Cordierite muttered, he held the Topaz Gem in a bubble, eager to return to Homeworld and report on what had happened, Lapis finished her work just as a shuttle from _Solar Eclipse_ arrived.

"Homeworld will want a report…"

Lapis muttered as the shuttle lifted off, Cordierite nodded, all too familiar with the protocols of Homeworld.

"I'll handle it… I didn't expect you to be able to hold your own…. Not bad… For a Terraformer."

Cordierite said, Lapis smirked and punched him on the arm.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was shorter, I didn't have much in the ways of ideas. As for the mini rebellion? It's a prelude for what comes next. I will show Lapis being captured by the Crystal Gems… Next chapter will take place 2 years before the Rebellion. Until this Friday or the Monday after that, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Calm before the storm

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 900-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Homeworld, 100 years before rebellion.)**

Homeworld was such a boring place for Cordierite, at least sometimes, there hadn't been much to take his interest off the drollness.

Besides the rumors, of course, there was nothing but whispers outside of the Diamond's courts… Something that had peeked his interest, he stood with 2 Topaz Gems and a squad of Blue Diamond's Quartz Gems.

"Such… rebellious whispers… I cannot fathom why…"

Cordierite muttered, he heard footsteps behind him and saw Blue Diamond's Pearl and Lapis.

"Even more whispers of treason…. I'm starting to think they aren't creating myths… Why bring up rebellion? They gain nothing but death and misery by doing this…"

Cordierite said, he looked over the balcony at gems from the courts of not only his, but White Diamond's, Yellow and Pink Diamond's courts, Onyx, Agates, Quartz and Ruby gems kept them at bay for the moment.

"Our diamond says they are mostly from Pink Diamond's Colony… Pink Diamond is scheduled to meet with Blue and Yellow Diamond today…"

Lapis muttered, Cordierite huffed in annoyance, he was beginning to think the rebellion had a leader from without the diamonds themselves.

He of course, kept these thoughts to himself, he was no traitor, just curious and willing to fight to protect his soldiers.

"Those matters are above us…. We should be focusing on dealing with these rebels if things go badly…"

Cordierite muttered, with the fleets of warships massing above Homeworld, he assumed the rebellious gems would know they couldn't do much to stop the militaries of 4 diamonds.

"We have been ordered to wait and observe, Captain…. Lapis Faucet… Lapis… We aren't warrior gems like the Onyx or Quartz Gems…. Our diamonds plan to deal with things."

Blue Pearl muttered, Cordierite turned back to the crowds.

"I'm going back to the cliffs, tell Blue Diamond I will return within a moment if she needs me… I still think we should be ready for war if things go south…. My lady…"

Cordierite said with a bow to Blue Pearl and Lapis as he passed them to go to one of the few cliffs on homeworld.

"He isn't this stressed, is he?"

Blue Pearl asked, Lapis spun on her slipper clad feet to face the Pearl, while a Pearl was usually below most Gems due to their status as servants of Homeworld, Blue Diamond's Pearl was just below Lapis, meaning they were somewhat on equal footing.

"You just have to get to know him… He's just concerned with homeworld… It comes with being a Quartz… I'll go speak with him… There won't be much I can do but I'll talk to him… Its better then nothing."

Lapis said before flying off to find her guardian and friend, a pair of water wings formed to her back from her gem.

 **(Cliffs of Homeworld.)**

The cliff that overlooked the artificial oceans of Homeworld's main city wasn't something that many Gems knew about on homeworld. It was because of this that Cordierite and Lapis alone for the most part knew about the location alone for the most part.

It was also because of this that Cordierite knew Lapis was approaching at this moment, her water wings didn't make much noise but Cordierite knew the sound of her wings from the amount of times she had come with him.

"I thought you were staying with Blue Diamond's court at the moment… It isn't safe out of the capital, you shouldn't have come, Lapis…"

Cordierite muttered, crossing his arms as the two gems of Blue Diamond sat on the cliff of the area, they looked down at the water.

"Her Pearl doesn't know why you came here… She probably doesn't even know this place…"

Lapis said, Cordierite pulled one of his legs to him and rested his chin on it, turning to look at the Navy Blue eyed Gem.

"Not many people know about this place… If we do go to war, I don't know if you will be allowed to come with me…. You can handle yourself, but you're not a warrior Gem… Blue Diamond will probably assign you to stay here… Where her soldiers can defend you…"

Cordierite muttered, he didn't want to leave Lapis behind, the missions, though few in number outside of terraforming, had made him grow found of her.

He was surprised to feel her place his hand on his.

"No, she won't, I talked to Blue Diamond… Our Diamond, she said it would be safer on the _Solar Eclipse_ , apparently, she must trust you an awful lot… We won't be split up, we're just going to have to adept… Like me adapting to war…"

Lapis said with a smile, Cordierite nodded and hugged Lapis, an act considered Taboo if the other gems saw it.

Lapis blushed but smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks Lapis…"

Cordierite said, smiling.

Little did either of the pair know, they would soon be split up horribly, changing them both for the worse.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter was shorter than most, I didn't want to make it too long a chapter… As for that ending, I guess you guys know what will happen to Lapis, I keep making these timeskip so I don't need to make a thousand or so chapters… Next chapter will be on this Friday and will show the opening of the rebellion. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Rebellion

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 1500-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Colony 287, 5 years since Start of the Rebellion.)**

If only Cordierite had known, he would have found Rose Quartz and destroyed her himself.

That wasn't on his mind as he and a squad of Quartz and Ruby Gems faced down dozens of enemy gems.

"Where are our reinforcements? We've been waiting for reinforcements for 2 hours!"

Cordierite heard from one of the Rubies, he dodged a slash from a Topaz Gem before swinging his axe and shattering the Gem in an upwards swing.

"Stop complaining, we're soldiers, keep fighting!"

Cordierite hissed, he had been sent to coordinate the defenses of the colony… The same one that he and Lapis had visited years ago.

He wondered how she was doing since he and his forces had been cut from the landing zone and had been forced to deal with dozens of Gems, and he saw no end in sight of their numbers.

 **(** _ **Solar Eclipse.**_ **)**

Lapis was nearly flung to the ground as 2 Gem Warships closed in on the _Solar Eclipse_ , there was a massive battle around the battleship, which stood as the flagship for the fleet.

"Fire on the nearest warship, keep them away from the planet!"

Lapis heard the Quartz Gem who served as the Lieutenant of the _Solar Eclipse_ , Lapis may have outranked the Quartz, but she was no strategist.

" _Solar Eclipse,_ what's your status? I'm still clearing out the Gems on the ground…. Their retreating, but we've lost ground to them so far I've asked Commander Onyx for reinforcements but I haven't heard anything from him yet…"

Cordierite muttered, one of the Rubies hit the communication button but Lapis cut off the Gem.

"2 more Gem Warships and their fighters just came out of thin air, what's it like on your end?"

Lapis asked, Cordierite was silent for a minute before sighing and then laughing.

"Don't worry about me, my lady, I've been through worse…. Lieutenant, keep their orbital forces off us… And keep the lady safe…. Rubies, rout their forces to the bottleneck, we nearly forced them back…. There's been a few dozen or so…."

Cordierite ordered before the connection was cut, Lapis looked at the Rubies who were at the stations.

"My lady, maybe you should go to your quarters, we will handle this fleet…. Commander Onyx always handles this…."

One of the Rubies said before another Quartz turned to the Ruby.

"Lady Lazuli is still the commander of the _Solar Eclipse_ , even over the Lieutenant…. It is her decision to stay…. Commander Cordierite put her in charge of the fleet and she will make the right choices."

The Quartz muttered, all eyes turned to Lapis, all waiting for her command.

"Tear apart every ship that makes it close to the planet…"

Lapis ordered, the crew nodded and started to type in commands from the Terraformer.

"You heard her, open fire on the traitors!"

The Quartz Lieutenant hissed.

 **(Colony 287 Surface.)**

"Blasted rebels!"

Cordierite hissed as he tore the blaster from his back and fired it, nailing 2 charging Quartz Gems and killing them, he was tackled by a Topaz before one of the Quartz Gems smashed her with a swing of his mace.

"Commander, their flank is falling apart, their getting ready to retreat."

The Quartz muttered as Cordierite climbed to his feet, he looked at the rows of charging Quartz, Topaz and Rubie gems, they were indeed retreating, Cordierite crossed his arms, he turned to issue orders to his soldiers.

"Make sure the perimeter is secure and inform Blue Diamond…. Blasted traitors… I don't even know how many we captured, how many were shattered and how many escaped… Get a Peridot or Zircon to count them."

Cordierite muttered to his soldiers, one of the Rubies nodded and left to carry out the order.

Cordierite turned to look at the Sky, there was dozens of explosions in the sky.

"Lapis…. Someone get a shuttle ready, the battle in orbit is the main priority at the moment."

Cordierite ordered one of his soldiers as he turned to look back at the sky, little did he know what would coming a little down the road.

 **(** _ **Solar Eclipse**_ **)**

One of the Gem Warships in the attacking fleet exploded from cannon fire from the _Solar Eclipse_ , Lapis heard Cordierite's voice from one of the consoles on the bridge.

"Lapis, we've routed the platoon of rebels…. I've asked Blue Diamond… Our wise and powerful diamond… She will be sending a Holly Blue to take over things on the ground… How are things in orbit?"

Cordierite muttered, Lapis was about to answer when the _Solar Eclipse_ shifted from a hit by the attacking Warships.

"Commander, we are still cleaning up the enemy fleet, I think the Rebels want to-…"

One of the Rubies started to say before a small number of Dropships blasted into orbit and vanished into Light Speed.

"My lady, the enemy fleet is retreating, Commander Cordierite has driven them off!"

The Ruby said before the doors hissed open behind them all.

"Is everyone ok first of all? Someone tell me what happened to the _Solar Eclipse_?"

Cordierite muttered, someone brought up a damage report while Cordierite turned his sights to Lapis, he looked at her and walked over to her.

"I saw their entire fleet retreat into Light space, they wouldn't have retreated that easy…. Did anyone see where they went?"

Cordierite asked as another Quartz started to work on the data for their retreat.

"Lapis, you ok?"

Cordierite asked simply, Lapis nodded and dusted herself off as Cordierite nodded and took his seat at the command console.

"Return to homeworld, it will be the Holy Blue that arrives problem…"

 **(With the Rebel Gem fleet.)**

Bismuth looked at the number of Gems she had lost in the battle, she had half the forces she had brought with her.

She would have to see what Rose Quartz wanted her to do, she looked at the hologram of the gem who had been in charge of the defensive.

She would have to take out Cordierite before the Crystal Gems could win the war…. And she had a plan to do so.

 **(With Cordierite and Lapis.)**

Cordierite rubbed his temples, holding his war helmet in his other hand, Lapis stood next to him before a transmission cut them off.

"Cordierite, Lapis."

Cordierite froze up, it was Blue Diamond, he sat up to bow to her when Blue Diamond spoke up.

"There is no need for that, Cordierite…. I have heard of more news… One of Yellow's Warships has tracked down the fleet you and Lapis have driven from Colony 287."

Blue Diamond explained, Cordierite and Lapis exchanged looks before Cordierite turned back to Blue Diamond.

"My Diamond, me and Lapis will hunt them down, but we have exhausted our forces during the battle… I would need reinforcements to do so."

Cordierite muttered, he meant no disrespect to his Diamond, but he was only one Warrior, he could not fight as an army with just himself, his crew and one ship.

"I will send reinforcements, Commander… I have heard that the Gem Commanding the force you routed might be the same one who started this Rebellion…"

Blue Diamond explained, Cordierite had widened eyes, he turned to his crew and then back to the hologram.

"Rose Quartz, my diamond?"

Cordierite asked, he dared not wish it was true, he knew how traps were, they were soldiers after all, they were probably going to be walking into a trap.

Still… the thought of ending the war, of taking out the one who had started the war that was devouring the Gem empire?

It was too good not to take up on.

"I'll bring them in, My Diamond…. If I can, make 2 requests?"

Cordierite asked, he didn't want to come off as demanding, it wasn't the tone he wanted to put out.

"Oh…? Name them."

Blue Diamond said, Cordierite nodded and spoke his demands.

"First… I want to ask that colony 287 be protected the most…. I… Have a fondness for that world."

Cordierite muttered as Lapis turned to look at him, Cordierite went to his second request right from there.

"And I wish to ask that Lapis be allowed to permanently stay with the crew of the _Solar Eclipse_ , my Diamond…. My crew is growing as fond of her as I am and I wish for her to remain working with us…"

Cordierite said as Blue Diamond was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Done."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Bismuth and Cordierite's forces clashed, as for next chapter? We will see Lapis being captured by Bismuth… I will not show more then 3 parts of the rebellion as it will be revisited later. After next chapter, the story will be carried to the present where Cordierite will start looking for her until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. The fallen Angel

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 1500-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Unknown colony, 5 years since Start of the Rebellion.)**

 _Solar Eclipse_ and a fleet of 10 Gem Warships arrived over the colony and were quick to send shuttles towards the surface.

Cordierite watched from the surface of the colony, his helmet was fully attached, his axes strapped to his side, and his blaster was strapped around his back.

"Today the War ends…. Let's find out where Rose and her officers have run off to…"

Cordierite muttered, Lapis, and a Company of Quartz and Ruby Gems behind him.

"Half of you with me, the rest, search out Rose and report back… Lapis, stay with me… I don't know how dangerous Rose and her officers are or how many Gems she has with her…."

Cordierite ordered, he slid down a hill as Lapis flew down the hill with her water wings, the 75 Quartz and Ruby Gems followed as well, Cordierite pulled his axes off his waist.

"Keep close…. This planet is perfect for Rose, it looks abandoned, and it looks like a mix of ocean and mountain areas… Hmm…"

Cordierite ordered, he heard a rock shift and drew his Shatter Rifle, the Gems around him tensed.

"Come out Rose Quartz, this doesn't have to end in violence… Your days of treason against the Grand Diamond Authority… Homeworld and our colonies… And the Gem Empire, they end today… Surrender now and face trial for your crimes…."

Cordierite said as he heard weapons being readied.

"You shouldn't have come here, Cordierite… You walked right into our trap, the Crystal Gems will never surrender!"

Cordierite heard from a Quartz soldier, he cocked his head before a hail of blaster fire rained down on him.

"Get to cover!"

Cordierite yelled as he ran for cover and took cover behind a rock, a few of his Gems were nicked, they tripped as the shots either bounced off their armor or caused them to fall to the ground from minor wounds.

"Return fire! Capture if possible, shatter if forced!"

Onyx heard a Quartz Gem yell as he saw Ruby, Quartz and Topaz Gems sliding down the cliff after him.

He leaned over the rock in front of him and fired, taking out a Topaz Gem, a few of his soldiers drew their weapons.

"Where's Lapis!?"

Cordierite asked as he fired blast after blast at the attacking Gems, he growled and drew his axe as the wall of blasts simmered down a little.

 **(With Lapis and second Gem Squad.)**

One of the Rubies pulled Lapis along as the firefight on the shore drove them further away.

Lapis turned only to knock away a group of approaching Topaz gems with a tidal wave.

"My lady, we need to get you back to the _Solar Eclipse_ , Commander Cordierite will deal with them, it isn't sa-…. Ahh!"

One of the Rubies yelled before a blast hit her through the gem and shattered her, the other Ruby was cut down by a second blast as Lapis turned to see a Bismuth Gem and 2 Quartz and 2 Topaz Gems behind her.

"Who are you!?"

Lapis said in fear, she turned back towards where Cordierite was fighting, he punched a Quartz gem around, he looked in her direction but was preoccupied with the other Gems.

"I am Bismuth, and you are Lapis Lazuli… I don't know why Cordierite cares so much for you… But he will fall as soon as we draw him into the trap… You shouldn't have come."

Bismuth muttered, she would be cheerfully and jokey, snappy even, but the losses Cordierite had given her had hurt her.

"What trap? Cordierite would never be drawn into a trap…."

Lapis said, she summoned a wave of water to face down the Gem as she washed away the Agate and Quartz Gems away.

"He will when we have the bait…. You…"

Bismuth said as she lunged at Lapis, she flew off before Bismuth slammed her to the ground.

"Stay still so I can crush you!"

Bismuth muttered as she transformer a hand into a hammer and slammed it down near Lapis.

"Lapis, hang on!"

Cordierite yelled as he tossed an enemy Ruby to the side, he started walking towards Bismuth, Lapis summoned a wave of water which blocked Bismuth's hammers.

She turned to see a Quartz Gem trying to ambush Cordierite as he prepared to fire a shot at Bismuth.

"Cordierite, behind you!"

Lapis yelled, Cordierite turned and slashed the Quartz with his axe, he turned to see Lapis roll out of the way as Bismuth broke through the water waves.

Bismuth turned and hit her in the back as she turned to fly off, her Gem cracked from the hit, Cordierite watched in horror as Lapis fell to the ground before her body Vanished.

"LAPIS!"

Cordierite yelled, he cut down a Topaz Gem and tossed a Quartz Gem to the side as he ran towards Bismuth, she picked up Lapis's Gem and started to run off.

"LET HER GO, BISMUTH! NOW!"

Cordierite yelled as he lunged at Bismuth, he was stopped by two Topaz Gems as he growled and summoned another axe, he cut both of them down and tossed their Gems to the side, not caring if they were bubbled or shattered.

He turned in time to see Bismuth vanish over the edge of the cliff, he ran over towards the cliff in time to see a Gem Warship fly into the air and blast into space.

"Commander Cordierite to _Solar Eclipse_ , Lapis Lazuli has been captured by a Crystal Gem, shoot her warship down, don't let her escape!"

Cordierite ordered before he looked up to see a flash of light, the telltale sign of a Light space Jump.

Cordierite fell to his knees, unmoving, a Platoon of Topaz, Rubies and Amethyst Gems, stragglers which had defiantly decided to stay behind for the moment to try and defeat the homeworld forces, charged him.

"Crystal Gems…. Took her… Took… Lapis…"

Cordierite muttered before turning and shattering 3 of the Rubies in a single motion as he advanced on the rest of the Platoon.

One of the Agates tried to block him with her staff but Cordierite cut through it and smashed her Gem in one hit.

The other Gems met similar fates till one Ruby was left, she turned to run before Cordierite picked her up by the foot.

"No mercy for you…. No mercy…."

Cordierite said, he tossed the Gem into the ocean as hard as he could, tearing off his helmet.

His eyes were empty and tears started to run down his face.

"Commander, we've captured a few survivors, what should we do with them?"

Cordierite heard over his helmet as he fell to his knees, he looked at the stars before decided to answer.

"Send them all to Yellow Diamond…. All of them…"

Cordierite hissed before cutting off his own words to look up at the sky.

"I will… Hunt down…. Every Crystal Gem…. I will crush…. Every one of them… I will burn every base… I will destroy all of their fleets…. I will crack the Galaxy in half… Before I ever let them get away with Lapis…. They will suffer… All of them will suffer…."

Cordierite said before starting down the hill, he had prisoners to interrogate.

 **(With Bismuth.)**

Bismuth looked at the Lapis Gem in her hand, she had returned to normal, a few of her soldiers had stayed behind to make sure she could escape, she would mourn them.

But with Lapis in hand, she would be able to draw Cordierite out, once he fell, Homeworld would be vulnerable to attack.

Little did she know how much luring Cordierite out would cost the Crystal Gems.

 **(Unknown Colony,** _ **Solar Eclipse Bridge.**_ **)**

It had been 1 hour since Lapis had been captured, Cordierite gripped the armrests of his command chair tighter and tighter, they looked ready to crack and break but they stayed in perfect condition.

He had dried his eyes, his helmet laid next to him,

"So, this Bismuth Gem escaped, but 25 percent of their forces had been captured, correct?"

Cordierite heard from Blue Diamond, he grunted, he didn't mean to be rude, but he was in NO mood to fool around.

"Yes, me and my forces took out most of her forces… I will hunt her down and shatter her myself…. My Diamond."

Cordierite reported, he felt nothing but rage for the Bismuth Gem.

He would shatter her, and then destroy the rest of the Crystal Gems.

He wouldn't rest till Lapis was safe.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Lapis was poofed on Earth, and it was before the war, I did it this way to give Cordierite more reason to mistrust the Crystal Gems later. I will also be posting 2 chapters a week. One Friday, one Sunday. Next one will be on Sunday and will show Cordierite going to Earth to find Lapis. Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Earth

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 1300-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Bridge of** _ **Solar Eclipse**_ **, 5000 years after rebellion, 2 weeks before SUPER WATERMELON ISLAND.)**

The massive Battleship/Flagship/Carrier sped through space, parting the stars like waves.

Aboard the massive warship, Cordierite seethed, Lapis was gone, he had destroyed so many Gems, had bombarded much of that miserable planet and had still lost…. If only Blue Diamond hadn't ordered him and his forces to retreat, he would have won…

He had been sent to Earth by Blue Diamond, it had reached her ears that Jasper and Peridot, 2 of Yellow Diamond's Gems, that Crystal Gems had been found on Earth.

And so, had a Lapis Lazuli Gem, the _Solar Eclipse_ sped towards Earth, Cordierite would land the ship right on the shore if he had to.

"Commander, approaching Earth… I would advise coming with reinforcements."

One of the Rubies on the bridge, a few had sadly given everything in the war for Homeworld, they had been replaced, but not without heavy hearts, Cordierite still remembered the look on Blue Diamond's face when they had come back without some of their troops.

"I will be fine… Land the _Solar Eclipse_ … I will deal with this myself."

 **(Earth, 5 minutes later.)**

It hadn't been Garnet's future vision that had alerted Onyx and his 'Sibling' Pyrite, that something had been amiss, it had been the massive warship which Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Steven watched descend.

"What is that?"

Steven asked as Pearl and Garnet watched the ship set down in the forest in horror, they knew the massive ship, they knew of the commander aboard it and they knew what it represented.

"Oh no, not him…. I thought the war took him out…"

Pearl muttered as they ran into the forest, before long they came to the spot where the ramp of the ship set down, steam hissed from the spot where the door opened and the ramp extended into the dirt.

"Get ready…"

Garnet muttered, she shook nonetheless, Amethyst, not knowing the danger of the Gem, decided to speak up.

"Commander dude, you can come out now!"

Amethyst yelled, Pearl and Garnet paled as a figure walked down the ramp.

"So, you must be the Crystal Gems who survived the war… I'm guessing you both know the stories about me… And all the Gems that I destroyed for getting in the war of my mission…"

They heard from the doorway as a figure started to descend down the ramp, the figure looked straight at Steven and the others.

"Cordierite…. Cordierite the butcher…"

Pearl chocked out, she was never this scared, but she knew how many Gems had been shattered by him just for trying to attack him.

"Oh, so you do know who I am… Well then, I don't care for this planet, I do not care if your alive…. The Diamonds will deal with you…. But I do care for one thing… Do you know what that is, Pearl?"

Cordierite hissed as he took another step on the ramp, his body was hidden under blue, high tech, battle armor, his voice was cold and ruthless, the sign that he wasn't in the mood for games… Not that Cordierite had been in such a mood for over 500 MILLENIA.

"Oh, you do…. Then I will make things simple for old time sakes…"

Cordierite said, cracking his knuckles and walking down the ramp of his flagship.

"Bring me Lapis Lazuli…. OR DIE!"

Cordierite said, summoning his battle axes from his Gem and twirling them at the Crystal Gems, he slowly advanced on them.

Amethyst swung at Cordierite, the whip didn't even make him flinch and he grabbed it before reeling Amethyst in and roundhouse kicking her, she crashed through the trees and slammed into a rock.

She didn't poof, however, and she was able to look at Cordierite, he turned to look at the others.

"That tickled…. You can throw every Gem on this planet at me…. Where did Lapis go? Tell me, and we are done."

Cordierite stated, Pearl flipped at him, Cordierite blocked a few stabs.

"Ah yes, the Pearl who served Rose…. I destroyed your entire platoon…. Or did you forget that…?"

Cordierite asked before headbutting Pearl back, he dodged a stab from Pearl before nailing her spear to the ground with his axe.

"You should have stayed underground… Like the rest of your pathetic rebels…"

Cordierite growled before stomping on her weapon, shattering it, he picked Pearl up by the neck and tossed her into a tree, shattering it and defeating her.

"Who are you now… Hmm, a fusion… I don't believe we've met… I'm the Gem who's going to toss you to the side…"

Cordierite said, advancing on Garnet and Steven, Pyrite went to check on Amethyst, taking him out of the fight and leaving Onyx, and Garnet to guard Steven.

"Wait, I know where Lapis is!"

Steven yelled, Cordierite was about to speak up before Garnet charged Cordierite, she punched at him with all her might, he was forced back a little, he dodged another punch before stopping the second one with his armored hand.

"All for nothing, I told you…"

Cordierite said as he lifted Garnet over his head with one hand, the lenses of his battle helmet

"I will toss you aside like nothing…"

Cordierite hissed before tossing Garnet to the side, before she could react, Cordierite tossed one of his axes at her, slamming her to a tree.

He turned and summoned another one as she defused.

"Where is Lapis…. Tell me, Human, and I will spare you…. Unless you wish to join the Gems, who got in my way."

Cordierite growled out only to be blasted back by a blast of ice.

"Stand down, commander… Don't make me fight you… Steven, Cordierite is dangerous and way more than you think… Let me handle him."

Onyx hissed as he and Cordierite regarded each other, Cordierite twirled his axe as Cordierite summoned his sword.

"Been a long, long time, Cordierite…"

Onyx hissed before rushing Cordierite, axe met sword and Onyx dodged a few strikes before kicking Cordierite back, he fired a blast of ice which was rebuffed by Cordierite, he lunged once more at Cordierite and blocked his axes with his sword.

"Blue Diamond send you after Jasper and my sister didn't win, huh?"

Cordierite heard Onyx ask, they both were soldiers, they both knew how to fight, Onyx tossed Cordierite back as they advanced on each other yet again.

"Stop!"

They heard and turned to Steven, both held their weapons at the ready, both ready to continue the fight with the other if they had to.

"I know what happened to Lapis! Please stop fighting!"

Steven yelled as Cordierite considered this, he put his axes away and marched up to Steven, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to his face.

"Do not test me, Human… She is also not the only reason I have come… As Commander… Former Supreme Commander Onyx asked, I am also here for Blue Diamond."

Cordierite muttered, Onyx put his blade away and spoke up at this.

"It isn't former, Commander…. It is still Commander, I still work for Blue Diamond… I do not know where Lapis Lazuli is… Steven would… And does, he was the one who knows of her."

Onyx stated, Cordierite sighed and stood down for the second.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter down, yes I know this chapter was short, I didn't really have much to do in this chapter, next chapter will be longer. As for Cordierite defeating Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet? He is stronger then them and has a lot more combat experience. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show Cordierite trying to figure out what happened to Lapis. Until then, Lighting Wolf out**


	9. Seaside Chat

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 800-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Earth, 1 week before Super Watermelon Island)**

Onyx walked towards Cordierite as he looked at the ocean, he had been on the cliff for a few hours and not moved since then.

"She's ok, Cordierite, I only got to this planet a few months ago and I know she will be ok…. How's the war been treating you?"

Onyx asked, Cordierite turned to face him, both were two of Blue Diamond's best officers, and Cordierite knew that Onyx was one of the better warriors in her court.

"You knew how the war went on our end, Commander... The Crystal Gems still fear me… Just as they did during the war…."

Cordierite stated, Onyx nodded, he crossed his arms and looked out over the ocean.

"You destroyed dozens of Gems during the War, commander…. They are right to fear you…. 5000 Years of loss, agony and pain are more than any Gem should have to endure…. How are you holding up?"

Onyx asked, Cordierite raised his eyebrow, Onyx knew about the lose of Lapis? That was surprising, Onyx was reported to have gone rouge and joined Rose Quartz and her insurgents in the rebellion…

Then again, Onyx was someone who liked to keep an eye on events and see how they turned out if he needed to shape them to his favor.

"I will…. I will be fine, Commander… Thank you… I… You know that I have come here for Lapis, I told you that before, I would… I will never stop searching until I found her…."

Cordierite muttered, Onyx grunted in response, Cordierite crossed his arms and turned to look at the forest, _Solar Eclipse_ had taken to landing on the moon to explore the Moon Base and send a report to Blue Diamond.

"What drew you here…. Or was it when I contacted our Diamond to report, Commander? And why did you only bring in _Solar Eclipse_? You were a commander, perhaps you even usurped my position as commander of Blue Diamond's military forces while I was gone…."

Cordierite heard Onyx mutter and he turned to face the Onyx Gem, they knew something was…. Off, in general, things were very shaky and off putting for both soldiers.

"Your report to our Diamond, you mentioned a Lapis Lazuli Gem on this planet…. You know what happened to her over the course of the war, Onyx…. I wish to retrieve her… Rescue her from this colony, taking her back to homeworld… I do not care what happens to this planet after that, it may be turned to rubble after that…."

Cordierite put in, Onyx frowned under his helmet, he knew that losing Lapis had changed Cordierite for the worst, the number of Gems that had met their end by Cordierite's axes gave that away perfectly.

But not caring about the entire planet being destroyed at all? That was something that Onyx hadn't been expecting from him at all.

"Lapis might be here, I do not know for certain, Cordierite…. Steven would know for certain…. The Crystal Gems will not stop you from getting Lapis certainly if it means that they will be protecting the Earth, they will only be hostile if you force their hand… But you can't blame them for mistrusting you, you nearly destroyed the Crystal Gems and basically tore most of their military apart…."

Onyx muttered, he would have to show Cordierite more about Earth, he had to be careful with the words he decided to use, Cordierite probably knew where Lapis was, he was much smarter than Onyx dared to give him credit for.

"If they were smart, they would direct me to her so I may return her to homeworld…. She was captured by the insurgents during the war… I will not rest until she is returned to homeworld unharmed."

Cordierite said, Onyx decided their talk was pretty much over at the moment and started walking down the mountainous cliffside and towards the city.

"We will find Lapis soon enough, Cordierite…. You just need to relax and enjoy Earth…. I am going back to the house…. I will talk to you if you decide to return to the house…. Feel free to return when you're ready…. If you want."

Cordierite heard Onyx mutter while he walked away, he soon returned to looking at the ocean with crossed arms.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is way shorter than the usual ones, I plan on next chapter being much more exciting and all that, Cordierite will meet Malachite on Sunday. As for Onyx and Pyrite? Onyx is from another of my stories and Pyrite is from another. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. The fall of Malachite

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 1500-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Earth, during Super Watermelon Island)**

Cordierite had seen fusions before, he knew what Homeworld thought of them, and he knew what they could do in a fight.

That being said, the shock on his face was something he was glad that was hidden from the others as he, Pyrite and Onyx all stood on the beach, looking at a massive, greenish fusion that walked like a horse.

"A fusion on Earth? What is the meaning of this!? Homeworld has sent no Gems besides…."

Pyrite started to rant as Cordierite and Onyx shared a look, they both knew Jasper was sent to Earth, and Onyx knew that the fusion couldn't contain Peridot as she was back in the house.

"No…. That isn't possible…. Onyx, please tell me…."

Cordierite asked, Onyx looked around, he didn't see the other Gems, and while his experience on Fusion was as basic as any other Homeworld Gem, he knew that could only mean one thing.

"Do you want to find out? The only way we can defeat a fusion…"

Onyx started to say before they heard the door open behind them and Steven ran out and up to the armored and armed trio.

"Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl went to go fight Malachite, are you guys going to help them?!"

Steven yelled, he looked in shock as the trio looked at each other, they all knew how to fuse, Onyx didn't have fond memories of it, but he knew fusion as well as Pyrite and Cordierite did.

"I'd say we do it, even if it isn't what we like to do, Malachite is too dangerous to let the Crystal Gems…. To let Garnet and them, fight her alone, Pyrite?"

Onyx asked, he would let Cordierite have his time to be alone after this, but he wouldn't let Malachite hurt anyone else… Not that he knew of anyone the fusion had hurt.

"Fine, but only if it's for combat…. Fusion is…."

Pyrite started to say, Cordierite rolled his eyes and cut him off, they would talk about what was right and what was wrong later.

"Just shut up and do the fusion dance…."

Cordierite hissed in annoyance, they could see a massive teal fusion fighting Malachite, Malachite seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

That wouldn't stand, not while they had anything to say about it.

 **(3 minutes later.)**

Malachite continued to thrash Alexandrite, slamming her into the ocean with her bare hands before she was blasted to the side with a stream of ice before a roar cut them off.

"Huh?!"

Malachite heard as she turned to see a blueish red Fusion the size of both fusions, it had 8 arms, wore a jumpsuit with heavy battle armor colored blue and red, 6 eyes peered out under a blueish combat helmet. The fusion had whiteish hair that extended to its knees and claws coming from its fingerless blue gloves.

It held a spiked axe sword and growled as it lumbered through the water towards them, it had 6 wings on its back, 1 was made from pure air, another from ice, and another made from flames.

"Red Coral…. Red Coral destroy Malachite!"

Red Coral bellowed out of its fang covered mouth, the fusion was unstable, that much was clear considering the way he moved, he blasted at Malachite with a blast of fire from 2 of its hands and his mouth.

"What!? Onyx, Cordierite and Pyrite fused!?"

Pearl asked from Alexandrite as Malachite's eyes widened when she looked at Red Coral who joined Alexandrite.

"Cordierite?!"

Malachite yelled, Red Coral turned to Malachite in confusion, cocking his head as he did so.

"Lap…. Is?"

Red Coral asked slowly, acting like a child before Malachite floored the fusion with a hand of water, the fusion recovered and lifted himself into the air, it wasn't perfect, but it negated the advantage Malachite had.

"Coral, don't let her get in your head!"

Alexandrite yelled, attacking Malachite with her hammer, she batted Malachite away, Red Coral slammed into Malachite from the air, knocking off balance before kicking her into the water.

"Lapis…. In Malachite…. Coral free Lapis!"

Red Coral muttered, trying to stab the fusion with his sword before he was punched away, sliding away, he growled in annoyance before blowing a stream of ice from his mouth and freezing Malachite from her arm down.

"Cordierite…. Keep your head…. In the Game…."

Red Coral muttered as he pivoted to look at Malachite, small, fruit like beings were distracting the ocean fusion, this only confused Red Coral more.

There was one thing that Red Coral could agree on above everything, Malachite had to be defeated, they would deal with the aftermath after she was defeated.

"Defeat…. Malachite…"

Red Coral hissed as he rushed Malachite, freezing her arms and breathing fire at her, driving her back.

"Defeat… MALACHITE!"

Coral hissed as he leapt into the air before punching Malachite through the ice, shattering it, she slammed into a rock formation and crashed into the water before collapsing onto an island.

"Defeated…. Good work…. Guys…"

Coral muttered, he looked at the fusion which defused, Onyx, Pyrite and Cordierite could make out the form of Jasper, all knew the decorated Quartz Soldier.

It was the form of Lapis that surprised them, Red Coral placed his hands on the island, looming over the unconscious Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis…."

Coral muttered as the fusion finally defused, unable to hold their different personalities together and no threat around to focus on.

"Hmm… There she was…. At least Malachite isn't going to be a threat to anyone anytime soon."

Pyrite muttered, Onyx went to look at the fissure where Jasper had fallen into, he would try to find out where the Quartz Gem had gone.

"Yeah, but where did Jasper go? She fell into a fissure…"

Onyx asked, both gems turned to see Cordierite cradling Lapis in his arms, they might have joked about it, but Onyx knew that Lapis had been captured by the Crystal Gems before the Rebellion had even truly begun, it wasn't polite to mock what had happened to them.

"Lapis…. She was here the entire time, she was on Earth…. But how did she get here?"

Cordierite asked, Alexandrite defused into Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, Cordierite turned to them, cradling Lapis in his arms still.

"She's unconscious but ok, we don't know where Jasper is…. She fell into a fissure…"

Onyx muttered before the ground started shaking, causing them to wobble and fall to the ground.

"The cluster must be forming!"

Pearl yelled, Cordierite didn't look that much surprised, but he was surprised nonetheless.

"There's a cluster on Earth!?"

Cordierite asked, Onyx took control of the situation, there was no way they'd be able to get the full population of the entire planet to safety.

"Cordierite, take Lapis somewhere safe, immediately…. Pyrite, see what you can do if any cracks in the earth pop up…. I'll try and keep Beach City under control… Someone is going to have to go down and deal with the Cluster…."

Onyx said, Cordierite nodded, he didn't have a bond to the planet, the fate of the people on it wasn't something he cared about at all.

But keeping Lapis and the few people he cared for safe?

That was something he could do and could do well.

"I will take her to the _Solar Eclipse_ and then return…. I don't know what we can do if they put a cluster here, though…"

Cordierite stated, he only had witnessed the creation of one other cluster, and it had been when Homeworld had near limitless resources.

If the Diamonds had decided to place one on Earth, the same place where he had fought a few times?

They must have really wanted the planet destroyed then…

"Take her then come back, there won't be much we can do to stop the cluster… Least from up here…."

Onyx muttered before forming a pair of ice wings and lifting into the air, he flew off and vanished, Cordierite followed, holding the barefoot Lapis in his arms as he sent a message over his helmet to his flagship in orbit to send a shuttle to pick him up.

"You think the cluster can actually be defeated at all?"

Pyrite asked, Onyx turned to face the other Onyx Gem, he was unsure of what to do at the moment.

"No, but we can try, Pyrite…. Besides, at least we can do something crazy if survive."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its shorter and I know I left out somethings like the Watermelon Stevens fighting Malachite or Alexandrite defeating Malachite, I changed it so Cordierite and Lapis could have more personal moments… As for the time skips? They are done for the most part. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show Cordierite talking to Lapis when she wakes up. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Reunion Therapy

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 800-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(** _ **Solar Eclipse**_ **, 2 hours after Cluster is contained.)**

Lapis woke up and looked around, she was surprised to see her old room, she rubbed her head.

"Your awake…. Good to see you again."

Lapis heard as she turned and saw Cordierite sitting crossed legged in a chair, his helmet was next to him.

"Cordierite…."

Lapis said, her ocean blue eyes met his jade eyes, he met her head on, both were silent for a minute before he spoke up a minute later.

"You've been here for the entire war… I… Can't believe it… 5000 years…. And this planet…."

Cordierite muttered, he crossed his arms and looked at her in interest, surprised, he hadn't been able to find her for the entire war…. He suffered for so long.

Lapis looked around, she could tell she was on the _Solar Eclipse_ , she knew the warship like the back of her hand, Cordierite, she knew, hadn't healed, she was no emotional gem, but she could tell he was hurt from the simple posture he had.

"Where's Steven?"

Lapis asked, Cordierite was silent for 10 seconds then broke the silence, chuckling for a moment.

"The Quartz Gem…. He's fine, he went and dealt with the cluster… He has more courage than I thought… The simple answer? He's ok, I sent a shuttle to pick him up…. He and those Crystal Gems with him are coming…"

Cordierite muttered, he looked at the wall, the room was soothing blue, it might have calmed another Gem, but Cordierite and Lapis were anything but calmed by the colors.

"You survived the entire war…"

Lapis muttered, Cordierite nodded, Cordierite cursed being unable what to say, he had 5000 years to plan this…

"It would take more than Rose Quartz and her forces to destroy me, Lapis…. Where were you? I tore entire worlds apart and couldn't find you… And then you pop up here… Fused to Jasper…."

Cordierite said softly, Lapis thought she heard a tingle of jealously in his tone, he looked her in the eye once more.

"You ok? I'm… Not sure what to say… Honestly, I don't know if this would happen at all…."

Cordierite said, he grunted in annoyance, he hadn't expected anything like this, not at all, he hadn't even expected to meet Lapis, not again once the Bismuth Gem had taken her away.

"So, what happens now, Cordierite? You're going to take me back to Homeworld to meet Blue Diamond?"

Cordierite heard Lapis ask, he grunted and looked at the ceiling and then back to her.

"That's up to you, I just…. I didn't know what happened to you for the entire war, Lapis… I didn't plan this meeting, I went through thousands of ideas over the decades…. Millenia spent on rescue plans, on defeating Rose Quartz and her rebels and finding you… And then I find you're here…. I don't know what to say if I'm being honest…"

Cordierite muttered, Lapis was surprised at this, Cordierite wasn't a gem who was easily caught off guard, he usually always had a few things to say about a topic at times.

Had he really changed so much after 1 war? Then again, 5000 years was nothing to most gems, it might have still affected him more then she thought it did.

"Lapis, I know you might not want to go to homeworld… I didn't tell Blue Diamond about this yet…. I didn't expect you to be here like I said… So, I was caught off guard… If you want to stay…. I can talk to one of the Crystal Gems…."

Cordierite muttered, he didn't trust anyone at this planet, he didn't understand Humans, he didn't know anything about them, didn't feel much of a connection to them.

Then again, he was a soldier, it wasn't his place to understand, he knew how to fight, it was what he was made to do and he was made to do it well.

"Make your choice, Lapis, I won't force you to do anything, I will be on the bridge, come get me if you need me… The Quartz child will be aboard in a few minutes if you wish to speak to him…. I have a few things to deal with…."

Cordierite said, he walked out of the room, leaving Lapis to her own in the room.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than before, I didn't l know how to have this chapter go. I also want to point out some chapters might be shorter than others and there might be 1 chapter only next week. Also, I am writing a story about Blue Diamond if anyone wants to read it… Lapis will also make her choice to stay or go next week. Until next Friday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Chat on Orbit

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 800-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(** _ **Solar Eclipse**_ **, just before Same old World.)**

"Commander, shuttle just docked with _Solar Eclipse_."

Cordierite heard as he nodded and walked past the Quartz soldiers as a squad of the Quartz soldiers formed up behind him, they took a lift down and towards the hanger bay.

"I see you've never been aboard…"

Cordierite stated when the lift hit the bottom and they stepped into the hanger, Steven and Pearl, Peridot and Amethyst were outside the shuttle with 2 Quartz soldiers and a squad of Rubies in front of them.

He was bothered by Lapis being absent, but based on how she acted a few weeks ago, it was obvious she was still mulling over being on Earth.

"This Warship is amazing, I've never been on a Gem Flagship, Yellow Diamond never let me near one!"

Peridot muttered and Cordierite chuckled, he knew how Legendary the _Solar Eclipse_ was, it was one of the most Legendary warships in the Gem Fleet.

"Cordierite."

Garnet said, the Quartz Gem grunted in slight irritation, he knew Garnet didn't trust him, he didn't blame her, he had a warship that was a few miles long and had the firepower to destroy Beach City from orbit.

"What? It was a simple statement… This is my warship, I may say what I wish here…"

Cordierite said, he liked the _Solar Eclipse_ , but he liked seeing his friend again more.

"Lapis wondered how ya were after she left!"

Amethyst said and Cordierite rolled his eyes, Lapis had written him a few letters which Cordierite usually went to get personally if a soldier of his didn't go and get it himself.

"Yes, I know, she's sent letters… I really should have given you a communicator incase it was needed…Then again, Blue Diamond would have my head if it broke or not…."

Cordierite stated, muttering the last part under his breath, he hadn't seen his Diamond in Millenia, he wondered how she had been.

"You ok, Cordierite?"

Cordierite heard Steven ask, he hummed before answering a minute later, his Quartz soldiers looked at their commander.

"Yes, I am fine… I haven't reported anything yet if your going to ask… But you know Jasper is going to come back, right? I've know that Quartz since the Rebellion…. Nothing will stop her once she goes on a warpath…."

Cordierite stated, he knew Jasper had fused with Lapis, Steven and Peridot had filled him in on that.

He cursed Yellow under his breath, only the commander of the Gem Military had the gall to order troops to Earth when there shouldn't be a single Gem on the planet.

He took a small amount of satisfaction in the fact that the Cluster had been contained, she would get nothing from Earth, and she had wasted a ship and 2 of her best soldiers for nothing.

Then again, Cordierite cared for his fellow Gems, he would have the Crystal Gems transported to Homeworld if he had to… But then again, he would have to put up with them being vulnerable the second they traveled to Homeworld.

"So…."

Pearl said and Cordierite straightened, this was to be a talk, not a small chat.

"To the bridge, if you may…. I don't wish to have a talk like this hear…. I know what you want to ask me…"

Cordierite said, he motioned gently for the Quartz Soldiers to escort them to the bridge, he would join them in a minute.

"Thank you for helping Lapis…"

Cordierite said as they passed him, Steven didn't need to listen well to hear the honest thanks in his tone, Cordierite didn't turn to look at them, possibly hurt by a bitter memory.

"Welcome..."

Steven whispered as the Quartz Gems shepherded the group to a lift as it ascended to the bridge.

"No use dwelling on the past…"

Cordierite muttered before turning on his heel and marching into an elevator, he sighed but kept the stone-cold face he always had.

Even as the tear slipped from his face, they were bitter memories, but he wouldn't let them distract him.

"I must never let that happen again… I will never lose someone close to me again…"

Cordierite muttered as he entered the bridge.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

Cordierite asked as the group turned to face him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Between this and the Blue Diamond story, I don't know which is more famous. I do need your help for story ideas, I am starting to run out on a few ideas. Next chapter might also be at the end of next week, or the Monday after next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Next Chapter will take place during Alone at Sea.**


	13. Military Meeting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Water Angel and Commander. Enjoy the 800-word story. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(** _ **Solar Eclipse**_ **, During Barnmates.)**

Cordierite sat in the command chair, crossing his arms, he had wanted to help Lapis fit into Earth more, but he hadn't the chance, he had to speak with the officers under his command.

And unlike the other officers who knew who Lapis and cared about her, they hadn't known who she was, and they didn't seem to care.

"Hessonite…. What are you doing on my bridge?"

Cordierite grunted out as he turned around to look at the commander, he looked her right in the eye.

"I have come to see you… We haven't talked to Blue Diamond yet…. This is so… Out of protocol…"

Cordierite heard from the Commander Gem and he was annoyed to say the least.

"This is my ship, Hessonite… I will deal with things the way I desire… If you don't like it, you can deal with another of my officers…"

Cordierite said as he turned to look at her, he crossed his arms under his armor, he didn't like dealing with Gems like this, Lapis was the closest friend he had over on the planet… And the rest of his officers knew her, and his crew knew about her, they knew what Cordierite she liked about her, why he cared about her and all that.

The officers that he had gotten added to his roster since the war were annoying, rude and had very little idea on the type of ship he liked to run.

He blamed Yellow Diamond… This might have been a warship, but it wasn't her warship… And he didn't belong to her Court either at all.

"Now, if your excuse me… I still have 30 minutes before that meeting…. Like I said, this is my ship… And if you don't like it, you can take it up with Spinel or Axinite…. And make sure you use their names and not their Homeworld Designations… They've been around longer then you… And they've been on this blasted ship longer then you…"

Cordierite hissed as the Hessonite left the bridge, Cordierite rubbed his head in his hand in annoyed and crossed his arms in frustration, it hadn't been like this when the War wasn't a thing of the past.

"Blasted Yellow Gems…. Treating everything like a military operation… First it was that I was 'misusing Homeworld resources…' Like Jasper and Peridot weren't…. Then there was the fact that I came to Earth in the first place… Then there was the fact that I was putting so much attention into Lapis…"

Cordierite stated to himself as he looked off to the side, one of his crew, a Quartz Gem walked up to him and saluted.

"I've sent the report to Blue Diamond…. She's impressed you managed to find her… She didn't say much, but she did say she would be visiting Earth soon… She wanted us to get Lapis and pull out of this planet… Was there something I should have said, commander?"

Cordierite heard the Quartz state, Cordierite nodded in amusement, he looked out the bridge window before speaking up.

"Perhaps… We do have to deal with Jasper first… She's gone rouge, soldier…. We need to find her and take her down… Then I will take Lapis to the _Solar Eclipse_ and we will leave… Not before… But it's after we deal with her… We have more stuff to deal with…"

Cordierite stated, he hid the fact that he wanted to hunt Jasper after hearing what she had done to Lapis… This wouldn't help anyone, he didn't want to involve the crew, this was his personal mission.

"It's sad to see such a soldier fall from grace… Ok, commander, we will attend to Jasper… I'm guessing we should let soldiers go to the surface and try and hunt down Jasper, sir?"

Cordierite heard and he shook his head, Jasper was a strong soldier, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt over the Quartz.

"No, no… I'll deal with her, just make sure Jasper is found so I can handle her… She's dangerous on her own…. Ok?"

Cordierite ordered, the Quartz soldier nodded and then left the bridge, Cordierite crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

He briefly wondered if Jasper had any idea what she had done… She would know soon.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, sadly this will be the last chapter, not because I ran out of ideas, but I wanted to point out that I will be handling other stories. Until then, this story will be on hold. I am sorry… I will also be doing more for the Silver Diamond story more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
